Redemption revised
by sannin.hotness
Summary: It's hard for anyone to forgive the things that both of you have done Light-kun. Why do you think I should hold one higher than the other?" Yes, revised, now love me! LightxL Beyond Birthday somewhere in there? Oh my!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yep, I've revised this. I hope you all enjoy it because I think I've done a much better job now that I am satisfied with the later chapters I have written for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. D:**

**Enjoy!**

**Redemption**

**Chapter One:**

"Come on Ryuzaki, you're going to make us late," Light said as he stood at the door, L still sitting and eating his ice cream.

"Hold on Light-kun. Let me finish this," L said taking slow bites.

Light sighed before walking up to the detective and picked up the ice cream. L watched him, trying to hide the look of anger, "Light-kun, put my ice cream back down please."

Light smirked at him and threw the bowl across the room. It hit the wall and shattered.

"You're through."

L's mouth opened wide, a small squeak coming from his throat. He jumped up quickly and went to it, falling dramatically to his knees, "Light-kun, you killed it."

Light rolled his eyes and walked to the door, "I'm leaving you Ryuzaki."

"You can't go anywhere without me," L said pouting up at him and then looking back at his poor lost sweets.

"Stop acting like a five year old."

L growled up at him and stood. He ignored Light and walked out of the door, pulling his composure back together, "Come on Light-kun or we'll be late."

Light glared at the detective as they walked out and went to the vehicle that waited for them.

____________________________

Light looked out the window watching the scenery as they passed by it. He was wondering why L wanted to go off to another country, but knew he wouldn't get an answer from the angry sugar addict. He knew it probably had to do with a case because there was no way L would lay back and take a vacation for once. Yes, it had to be a case and no, not the Kira case. That has been long over. Okay, not that long over, just two years, but it was long enough that Light had finally felt at ease. Although L still painfully brought it up when Light made him REALLY angry. You see, Misa was such a nice and loving girlfriend that she took all the blame, it wasn't exactly willingly, but it was still a nice thing for her to do.

Light did feel guilty at times, but he didn't know why. He had no memory of the Death Note, nor did he at the time Misa got caught. So, he really did believe she was Kira the whole time after that. He still didn't understand the horrible nightmares he had from the entire thing now, but he tried to ignore them and hide it from L as well as he could.

After the Kira investigation ended L had allowed Light to help him with the other cases he got since the younger one had knowledge of all he did about L, of course Light still didn't know all the details of L's life and he still didn't know the older man's name. He was gained trust, but not that much of it.

Light looked to L as they stopped. L didn't say anything and got out of the car. Light sighed before following L into the private plane of the world famous detective. The plane was small so of course he was forced to sit next to the dark haired man.

"Ryuzaki, I know you still can't be mad about me throwing your ice cream?"

"I can't believe you did that to me Light-kun."

"The driver wasn't going to wait forever." (Watari is already where they are going ^^)

"We weren't late," L said calmly, his voice not showing any anger.

"We could have been."

"You know, sometimes Light-kun, you have really bad mood swings."

Light stared at him trying not to snap at the detective and prove his point, "And you're a jerk sometimes."

"I'm not a jerk?" It sounded more like a question wanting proof of the statement.

Light leaned close to L and he smirked, "No, Mr. Detective I think you are the sweetest person in the whole world," Light purred, but it was all done sarcastically.

L leaned close to him as well, their faces close, "Thank you sir, I'd be sweeter if I could of ate my sweets earlier." L smirked.

"You know, you're going to end up having a heart attack or diabetes or something."

"I haven't yet Light-kun."

L's face was still close and Light noticed the smile the man still had.

"Light-kun," L said softly, making Light looked back to the detective's eyes.

"Yes?"

L smiled wider and breathed lightly on the side of the brunette's face as he talked, "You enjoy being this close to me to much," he said pulling away.

"What?" Light said leaning further back as well, a faint blush spreading across his face.

L let out a quiet laugh surprising Light.

"I... I'm not gay," Light stuttered.

"I didn't say you were Light-kun, but if you're not then why are you blushing so bad?"

Light opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He turned to look at the clouds surrounding the plane, "I'm not..." he muttered ignoring the chuckle that left L's mouth.

He had very rarely heard the man laugh, but ift was nice when it didn't involve making him blush, which was most of the time. After a few hours of not talking and listening to L's keyboard of his laptop Light began to feel tired. He had started off trying to stay awake the best he could.

______________________________

"Light-kun... Light-kun." Light woke hearing L call his name. he turned his head startled to see L so close, he could fell he man's icy cold fingers through his thin long sleeve shirt.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" He asked looking down at the cold hand.

"Light-kun, you were snoring and it was... getting on my nerves."

Again Light felt his face burn as it started to turn red, "I don't snore." Light looked up at him.

"You just were Light-kun."

Light snatched his arm away from L's touch and looked away.  
He didn't even want to go back to sleep now, he might 'snore' again. Light rolled his eyes before looking back at L, who stared at he ceiling, he really looked bored and Light wondered why the detective wasn't on the lap top like usual.

L felt the brunette looking at him and turned his head to see the boy, "What is it Light-kun?"

"I'm just bored."

"hm, it isn't that much fun on the plane."

"No it's not,: Light agreed leaning further back in his seat, "and it's uncomfortable."

L smiled at him, "it doesn't have to be boring though."

"What are we suppose to do?"

"You have an imagination Light-kun, what would you like to do?"

Light glared at him for saying something so stupid. Light didn't know what hey were suppose to do on a plane.

L closed his eyes and Light had the feeling that if they were open he'd be getting a dirty look, "Go back to sleep Light."

"I thought my snoring got on your nerves," Light said mockingly.

"You care what get s on my nerves?" L asked staring at the younger man.

Light stared back not sure what to say. He wanted to make some sarcastic comment, not wanting to show feelings towards the detective.

"I care that someone points out I snore."

L sighed, "We'll be there in about two hours anyway."

"What are we doing?" Light asked turning back to the detective.

"That Light-kun," L turned to him as well and let a rare smile show, "is a secret."

"A secret?" Light furrowed his eyebrows staring at L confused, "Is it a really big case?"

L laughed, "Why does everything have to do with a case?"

The brunette blinked at him, "Well, you always do something that has to do with a case. Don't you ever stop thinking about that kind of stuff?"

"Yes, sometimes..." he shrugged, "maybe this has NOTHING to do with a case."

"Then you invited me to come on a vacation with you?"

"Do you really think I'd invite someone who killed the only sweet thing I'd have all day?"

Light laughed, "What would it be if I bought you something sweet when we land?"

"Possibly a vacation."

"Possibly huh?" Light shook his head. "I should have known it wouldn't be easy."

"Nothing ever is easy with me." L smirked wider.

"So I've seen."

"Yes, you have. I've also seen that it's different with you."

Light looked at him questionably, "What do you mean?"

"You figure me out better then anybody else besides Watari."

"I couldn't imagine how frustrated those other people become when trying to. I was beyond enough."

L laughed and nodded, "Yes, Light-kun, you make a very good point. Things aren't easy with you either though."

"Oh, there not?"

"Nope, it's hard figuring you out and I still don't get half as much about you as you do me."

"I don't think that's true Ryuzaki," Light smiled at the fact they could go from fighting to having a decent conversation, "You've said so before, we are a lot a like."

"Yes we are Light-kun." L said looking past Light, out the window, "It was kind of scary when I suspected you of being Kira."

Light looked at him surprised both of their smiles had faded and they both had serious composers now. He wondered if he should ask or just leave it at that considering the fact L probably wouldn't say anymore.

"I'm sure it would if it would bother you."

"If we are so much alike and you were Kira, I wonder if I would have done the same thing in your situation."

"We're not totally alike, but would you have felt absolutely right punishing me if you felt the same way about those people that died?"

"No Light-kun, I don't think I would," L's finger went up to his mouth as he thought, his eyes completely empty.

Light sighed, "If I were in your place I think I would have felt the same."

Sometimes Light hated when L brought up the Kira case, he didn't want to have to remember that his torture is that brought him and this man as friends. Still, there were times Light didn't mind, like now , when L shows at least a little sympathy for Kira, or at least for the thought of Light being Kira. They both sat there in silence until finally L pointed out the window, the very tip of his finger actually touching it meaning Light's space felt completely invaded by L's arm stretched across him. "Look Light-kun."

They were closer to the ground now then they were and what Light saw bellow them was very green unlike the big cities of the part of Japan they left. It's true they had jungle in Japan, but nothing people considered much of beauty.

"It's beautiful, is it not?"

"Very beautiful," Light replied, "So we aren't going to a city?"

"Of course we're going to a city silly, but this place doesn't have crowded buildings and sky scrappers."

"There's some," Light pointed at a small appearance of a city."

"Yes, but we're not going anywhere like that, it wouldn't be much fun."

Light looked back at him, "It's not a case then?"

"No it's not a case, Light-kun."

Light smiled, "so you do know how to have fun?"

L laughed, "I've never done this before Light, I was just hoping that the fact you're here, I would have fun."

"Really, I guess that's a complement."

"Guess so."

When the small plane landed L and Light stood. Each of them stretching.

"That feels a lot better," L smiled when his back popped.

"Yeah, let's not go back for a while. I can't even feel my legs right now."

He followed L as they got off the plane and into the fresh air. Light took in a deep breath.

It was so much more beautiful then it was above it.

"Now Light-kun we should get to our hotel to put our stuff down."

Light wasn't surprised at all when he saw Watari pull up in a vehicle.

"Yes, more sitting down," Light said irreverently.

"It's only for a little while," L reassured as they got into the limo.

When they finally got to the hotel or what was considered a hotel they checked in and went to the room.

Light sat his stuff down before plopping on the bed, screw standing and sitting. He looked around the room. This 'hotel' was small, but the rooms were large with a living and kitchen area. There was bamboo made furniture everywhere and outside the sliding door window was a... forest? Light wondered if they were somewhere in Africa, he wasn't even sure if Africa had bamboo.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, there's only one bed."

"I'm sorry Light-kun it was the only room they had," he replied laying down next to the brunette.

Light looked over at him and rolled his eyes, "Are you sure you didn't do it on purpose?" he asked playfully and rolled over on his side, facing L.

"No," L smiled trying not to laugh.

"Ryuzaki," Light sighed, "Why can't you just let down that wall and laugh when you want to?"

"Maybe it sounds bad."

Light smiled, at least L was trying to be funny.

"It sounds bad for two men to be on the list for a room with one bed."

"Oh, don't worry Light-kun this hotel is full of gay people."

"What?" Light sat up fast and looked down at L.

"I'm sorry Light-kun. I just liked the spot this place was in and didn't think there was anything wrong about it not having a room with more than one bed. And I honestly didn't know that it was full of homosexual people until we got here. Didn't you notice?" L really did have a frustrated look on his face.

"No, I was just wanting this bed. I didn't notice anybody."

"I'm sorry Light-kun."

"It's okay Ryuzaki."

"I wanted to do something for myself for once, and got it wrong. This is why I usually get Watari to do it for me. Light-kun, you're tired?"

"Yes, very," Light answered, his eyes closed already.

"You can nap and then we could go to the city and look around."

"Aren't you going to nap too? You didn't sleep on the plane."

"I might," he yawned and rolled over facing Light.

Light smiled knowing L was looking at him, "You ARE tired." he let out a quite chuckle before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Light woke up feeling L shake his arm and call his name, "Light-kun, you want to go somewhere now?"

Light yawned and rubbed his eyes before sitting up, "Yeah, I guess."

"Would you like some time to get fully awake?"

"No, I'm fine," he stood up and waited for L to do the same before they walked out the door and locked it.

"There's not very much to do around the country part like this and in the city there's usually more to do at night," L explained as they got into the vehicle.

"I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Yes, we can, I was just letting you know so that you wouldn't be expecting something big like Disney World."

Light laughed, "No, it's okay." he looked out the window and watched the view as they passed. He wondered why L was never interested on the things they passed, he very rarely even looked out the window. The only time Light ever saw him interested in the view from a window was on the plane.

"It's really nice outside," Light said to see if L would look, and of course he didn't.

"Yes, maybe some time in the next few days we can go for a walk through the forest," L smiled.

"Yeah, that be nice. As long as we don't get lost."

"You and I are both too smart to get lost."

"What are we going to do, go straight and then turn around to go back?" Light teased.

"No, Light-kun, that wouldn't be much fun."

Light rolled his eyes, apparently L didn't get the joke, "Never-mind."

"What is it Light-kun?" L looked at him concerned.

Light looked at him questionably, "Hmm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No Ryuzaki, it was just... I was joking."

"Oh, well... it wasn't funny Light-kun."

"Apparently, of course nothing is funny to you."

"That's not true."

"Oh, it's not?"

"No, you know that," L looked out the window just to simply see where they were, "Do you always have to find something to argue about? Are you Bi-polar?"

Light stared at him without saying a word. He didn't even notice that they argued that much, but it was true L did get on his nerves.

The vehicle stopped and they both got out and walked up the side walk.

"What would you like to do first Light-kun?"

Light shrugged, "Let's just look around until we find something."

"We can do that."

They walked down the side walk, looking into the store windows. After a few minutes L stopped abruptly making Light turn and look at him, "What..."

"You promised to buy me something sweet when we got here."

Light smiled, "Okay, lets find somewhere."

L pointed at a store that was across the street. It was a small bakery that had different types of cake in the window.

"I should have know you'd spot that so well," he followed across the street and watched L's face lighten up at the sight around them as they walked into the store. He looked just like a kid with candy... or cake.

"Ryuzaki, let's not get a lot. We should go eat somewhere before we go back to the hotel."

"Of course Light-kun. I just want something to make up for my ice cream," L said glancing over to Light.

He pointed at a small cake smiling wide at Light. He could have sworn that if he made L wait any longer the man would give him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Ryuzaki," Light said as he went to the woman at the cash register and gave the money as she gave him the cake.

Light didn't know if he was seeing things or not, was L drooling when he glanced over at him as he took the cake.

"Here Ryuzaki," Light said as they got outside. L smiled as he took it and ate it as they walked down the side walk again.

___________________

It had started to get late and close to dark. There were people starting to crowed around places to eat and clubs by this time and Light's stomach had started to growl.

"Let's go here," L suggested looking at a medium sized building, where there weren't so many people.

"Okay." Light agreed happy to at least get some food finally.

They found a table and sat down. The place was pleasant and not trashy looking like a lot of the clubs were, but it wasn't some big fancy place either. It was more like in-between the two.

"What made you want to come in here?" Light asked looking around.

"I thought it was something people your age liked."

Light stared at L, Light was now 19 and L didn't even look much older then that, "And how old are you Ryuzaki?"

L stared back at him blankly, "I'm 26"

"How did you become such a great detective and you're only 26?"

"Well Light-kun if I were to die right now my 15 year old successor would take my place and be expected to do as good of a job. And there was a great chance that doing the Kira case 2 years ago that I could die and even then he would have been expected to take my place."

"That's the most you've ever told me about you," Light laughed, "But why... I mean what is all this with a successor?"

"Well I have more than one, but he's the only one capable of getting the spot, but I haven't decided out of two. I," L shook his head not wanting to explain Whammy's House to him, or his past at that fact. He was glad that the waiter had came to get their order. Maybe that would take his mind off of it.

"So?" Light asked when the waiter left.

"What is it Light-kun?"

"I get to hear more right?"

"No Light-kun, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Light-kun, I don't feel like talking about my life where other people could hear and find out about me. Maybe some other time when we are alone."

"I'll remember that Ryuzaki," Light pointed out, "And actually I don't mind this place, it's okay, but I'm not like most people my age."

"Yes, I know. In some ways you're more mature."

"In some ways?"

"Well, if I were wrong and you were Kira then you're not very mature at all."

"But you weren't wrong." Light smiled.

L shrugged and watched as the waiter came and laid the food down on their table, "Thank you."

The waiter nodded a welcome before walking away.

L looked down at the drink he ordered before tasting it. Light watched the detective, who made a funny face, "It taste funny."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I 'm not even sure how to say it. I pointed at it to the waiter.

"So you don't' even know what's in it?"

L shook his head, "No, but it's sweet."

Light laughed, "What about the tasting funny part?"

L shrugged, "it's okay I guess."

Light took a few bites of his food before looking up at L who was staring at him.

"Light-kun, since this is a vacation we should do something fun."

"Yeah, that's what vacations are for."

"Let's do something fun then, something different."

"Different?" Light didn't know if those words were a good thing or not coming from L.

"For us," L looked around the room as if he were looking for something close.

"Do you have something in mind?" Light asked watching him.

L smiled a somewhat innocent looking smile, "Let's dance."

Light's eyes went wide as he stared at L, "I can't dance," it was a lie.

"I can't either Light-kun, but we can learn by watching everybody else, " he said, his smile never leaving his face.

Light raised his eyebrow and looked a the other people around them dancing, it wasn't exactly the kind of dancing he'd feel comfortable with L. Before Light could answer the waiter came and refilled their drinks, maybe then L would like the drink more then the thought of dancing.

The detective took a sip before looking up, "Light-kun?"

"Ryuzaki, look at the way they are dancing."

L did look around before shrugging, "I thought that was the way everybody danced Light-kun. Why should we feel ashamed of it?"

"It's not that... it's just." Light tried not to laugh as he looked down. Apparently L had watched too many rap videos, "It's just the thought of you dancing... like that."

"What's so funny about that?"

"Well, for one you're not very sociable," he let out a small laugh, "Who do you plan to dance with?"

"You?"

"That would be even more odd."

"Why's it so funny Light-kun?" Light could tell L was getting frustrated with all the small laughs Light was trying to keep in.

"Ryuzaki," Light covered his face trying to hide the red tint across his face, but still L noticed.

"Light-kun... do you... not want to dance with me?"

"It's just," Light's face turned even redder. He couldn't think of another way to say what L was asking him to say,

"Light-kun?" Why did L's voice sound so whinny when he said Light's name like that.

The brunette looked away, "It would look... extremely... gay." he looked down so that L couldn't see his face. Light hated the way that came out. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say.

"So... you're afraid of our appearance to everybody else and not about us just having fun."

Light stood up, "Come on Ryuzaki." L looked up at him surprised before standing up and following Light.

"Light-kun, I don't know... about..." L blushed thankful that the dance floor was barley lit as Light turned him around so that he was facing the opposite way and put his hands on L's hips

"What's wrong Ryuzaki? I thought you wanted to dance," Light moved his hands trying to get L to move with them, "Just relax."

"How can I relax when..."

"What is it?" Light asked smirking, holding L close.

"You're so close."

"When you dance like this, you dance close."

"Light-kun, no," L pulled away and sat back down at their table, gulping down his drink before the waiter refilled it for him.

Light sat down and watched L as the detective drain the rest of his drink.

"What's wrong with you Ryuzaki?"

"Nothing Light-kun, "L shook his head, "I didn't think dancing would... be that hard..." he stared at the empty glass, he kept looking for a long time before scooting closer to Light.

"Light-kun," L purred leaning in close to him.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Light-kun," L placed his hand gently on Light's upper thigh and smiled, "Remember when we were on the plane and you called me Mr. Detective?"

"Yeah, I do. I was playing around." Light said staring at the detective and smacking the hand on his thigh away.

"Do it again Light-kun, without playing."

"Ryuzaki what was in that drink?" Light pushed L gently away so that the man was all the way in his OWN chair, "Ryuzaki, I really think you're drunk."

"I am not. I only drank three glasses."

"Well, you're not drinking anymore."

L shrugged and leaned close to Light gain, "Come on Light," he pouted, "say it."

Light pushed the man away again and stood up, "People are staring," he said pulling L with him to the limo.

When they got in the vehicle Light sat all the way in the corner, but still found the detective all over him. He was grateful when they got back to the hotel and he had to drag L's sorry ass back to the hotel room.

"Never drink that again," Light said placing L down on the bed before sighing and walking to the bathroom for a shower.

__________________________________________

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm not a big fan of crazy random things happening, but people seemed to like this chapter.**

**Please review, it makes the world much more happier for me. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I had thought strongly about not continuing this on here and just finishing it up on my da account since I didn't get reviews as much on here. Yet, I had a kind heart because I had people ask me about it. So here you go. And for you all to know, I do have more of this so my updates wont be slow as long as I get reviews to motivate me to keep this on here. I hope you enjoy this, it does have a slight warning, but not strongly, though I do wonder why I should even say that when I have this rated M. xD

* * *

**Chapter Three**

L woke up and turned towards Light to see him laying next to him. Light opened one of his eyes, feeling L move and watched him. L looked back at him for a long time before sitting up and putting his hand to his head.

"Does it hurt?"

L nodded before rubbing his face that felt slightly damp. He must have had a bad dream, but he couldn't remember it. He did remember that night though, with the exception of leaving and coming back to the hotel to get in bed. He sighed, "I'm sorry Light-kun. I never meant for all this to happen," he turned around to face the younger man.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Light said looking up at L with the help of the moonlight.

"No, it's no okay and it is my fault. I got the hotel, I got you to go in that place with me, I got drunk, and..." he shook his head, "I... I never wanted you to see I'm not perfect."

"No body's perfect Ryuzaki."

"But I'm L, I'm suppose to be..." L looked down, his hair covering his face.

Light sighed and brought his hand up to L's face, he pushed back the hair to reveal L's face, surprised when his hand brushed against a wet cheek. He left his hand there on the detective's face, "L, you're perfect enough for me," he said sitting up and leaning his forehead against L's.

L smiled and placed his hand over light's, "Are you going to call me Mr. Detective again?"

Light laughed and laid back down, pulling the detective gently down with him, "Maybe later."

"Does Light-kun want to sleep?"

"I'm tired. How's your head?"

"It could feel better."

"You know Ryuzaki, you're a little whore when you're drunk."

L blushed, his hole face turning red, "No, I'm not Light-kun!"

"Then why were you all over me?"

"Just because I'm all over you doesn't make me a whore!"

"It doesn't?"

"No, you were the only one I did that to."

"Oh, does that mean something then?"

"Light-kun, please be quiet. I was drunk and couldn't help it."

"Really? You know they say when a person is drunk their true selves come out."

"Who says such things Light-kun?"

"It's just something a lot of people say."

"Who?"

"I don't know, it's just something I heard. Shut up Ryuzaki, you always make everything so difficult."

"No Light-kun, you're the one who does," L's voice got slightly loader than normal as he sat up and glanced down at Light.

"L, what the hell is your problem," Light also sat up, not caring if L got mad at him for using the 'name'.

"I don't have one."

"Yes, you do. What is it? Why am I so difficult, is that why you're acting like this?"

"You just," L's voice was back to normal as he looked down at the sheets, his finger to his mouth, " You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me, make me understand L."

"No Light-kun, I can't," L put his head to his knees, hiding his face and clinched his fingers in the fabric of his jeans.

"And why not?"

"Because Light-kun, you would never understand how I feel."

"Never understand how you feel about what?" Light moved to where he was sitting in front of L. He placed his hands on L's knees and leaned close to him.

"What you do to me."

Light watched L's fingers tighten and un-tighten the grasp on his jeans over and over again. He got on his knees trying to get close enough so that he could wrapped his arms around L's shoulders.

L looked up, his mouth open as though he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

Light looked back at him trying to read the older man's eyes, but like always there was a wall there. The wall didn't let Light see into L's eyes, but he could tell that this wall wasn't very sturdy anymore and just by the way L was acting he could tell it had holes in it. Light could tell ever since that day he found L on the roof, the day L should have died. Light wondered if those holes were what L was talking about.

"This, every time you do this. You can tell when there's something wrong and you always try to comfort me. Every time you do... every time you're close to me..." he shook his head before spreading his legs to let Light closer and to lay his head on the younger man's chest.

"Is that why you chickened out on me when we were going to dance?"

L pulled away from Light and got up fast, running to the door. He was stopped when Light's hand held his wrist tight, "Please, I'm trying L."

L turned around to face him only to find Light's arms wrap around him and pull his head close to gently place his lips to L's. The detective's eyes went wide before they fell shut. He couldn't help the small whimper that left his throat when the younger pulled back.

Light smiled softly, "Do I understand?"

The dark haired man stared at him speechless before blinking and completely closing his eyes, "Light-kun, do that again please."

Light chuckled before placing his lips back on the older man's. He pulled away again, laughing when L put his hands around the younger's neck and tried to kiss him again, "And you said earlier that I was the one who liked being to close."

The detective blushed and stepped back, putting space between them, his hands back to his pockets, "I... like..."

"Hmm?" Light smiled and stepped closer and put his hand under the older man's chin.

"I like when you kiss me..."

"Just me?"

"Yes Light-kun," L said titling his head up with his eyes half closed as he reached for another kiss.

"Want to feel something better?"

L stared at him unsure about what Light was talking about before he nodded slightly.

Light smiled and ran his tongue over the soft pink lips. He left his eyes open so he could watch how the older man would react. L's eyes closed as he opened his mouth partially, allowing the warm tongue into his mouth. Light placed his hands on L's hips, bringing him closer as he let his lips touch the older man's, moving them against his. L hesitantly let his own lips move against the other man's as well. He wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and let his fingers travel through the soft brown hair.

Light pulled back just enough to breathe, "Move your tongue," he whispered and pushed back some of L's hair waiting to see if it was okay to continue. L nodded and let his lips meet Light's again. this time he moved his tongue against Light's. They kissed until Light had to breathe and pulled back, "Did you like that?"

"Yes Light-kun, thank you," L said running his fingers along Light's arms. Light smiled and pulled the slightly smaller man close to him, leaning his forehead against the others. L shifted around trying to ignore the fact that he noticed the bulge that pressed against him. He titled his head to the side and laid it on the brunets shoulder giving Light perfect access to the smooth pale neck.

Light ran his tongue over a spot making the older man shiver. He sucked on the spot lightly at first before sucking harder and bit it gently. The younger man smiled as the detective let out a heavy and shaky breath.

L's fingers found their way through Light's hair again as the other hand clinched Light's shoulder. He titled his head more to the side as Light found more places to kiss and suck on. He shivered from the air that came out of Light's mouth as he laughed hearing the moan escape L's lips. L moved his head upward and placed his lips back on Light's to kiss him again.

Light's hand (that wasn't holding L's head to him) went along the smeller's side and up under his shirt. His finger tips brushing along the silky skin. L's hand that was resting on Light's shoulder wrapped around the wrist lightly. He whimpered and pulled away from the kiss feeling Light rub himself against him.

"Don't do that Light-kun," L said quietly, a blush spreading across his cheeks and nose. He leaned down to avoid Light' eyes.

"Why not, you don't like it?" Light whispered and smirked teasingly.

"It's not that Light-kun."

Light nuzzled the side of L's neck before putting his lips close to the detective's ear, "You're a virgin, aren't you?" the younger said into the ear and gently kissed under it.

L sighed and brought his hands down and twirled his fingers in the younger's shirt, "Light-kun," he said without looking up, "I know you're probably going to make fun of me because I'm 26 and still haven't... but I have no time for that kind of stuff. I've been to busy in this detective thing since I was really young."

Light laughed, "I wasn't going to make fun of you... much," he put his hand under L's chin and brought the detective's face up to look at him, "But that is a pathetic excuse."

"Light-kun," L stared at him trying not to get angry, "I... have not had the time or patience to get close to anyone and I'm not going to use someone just to have sex with them.

"Wow, a girl would be lucky to have you," Light laughed.

"Light-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you... use me just to have sex?"

Light furrowed his brows together, "No, L how could you say that?" He sighed, "I didn't even use girls for sex." (He used them for other things such as the Kira case, but he didn't even remember that). "I have done things with girls before, but not have sex."

"You really do like me Light-kun, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't have kissed another guy unless I really liked him."

L smiled and wrapped his arms around Light.

"We need to go back to bed if we want to get up early and do stuff in town."

L nodded and followed Light back to the bed and laid down.

"Light-kun," L whispered turning over to face Light.

"Hmm?"

"What about..." L trailed his hand down and lightly let his fingers go over the bulge in Light's pants, receiving a hiss from the younger .

"Don't touch me, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Light-kun?"

"Just let me cool off, I'll be fine."

L rolled over and buried himself in the blanket trying to push the thought of Light laying next to him hard, aside. He closed his eyes tight and forced himself to fall asleep.


End file.
